Through A Song
by LOSTrocker
Summary: MarkPhoebe... yes, again... LOL! Mark declares his love to Phoebe through a song...


Author's Notes: My Anthony Rapp CD finally arrived, so in honor of its arrival I'm going to post another Phoebe/Mark ficcy, and yes the CD is freaking awsome. Favorite song so far: Room To Breath... Hehehehe. He rules... Okay, so maybe my Mark/Anthony mode won't die down... at least for awhile... But there's nothing really wrong with that is there? looks innocent 

Through A Song: By: LOSTrocker

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mark said to Roger after they did a few warm ups on the Life Cafe' stage.

Roger laughed. "Will you relax?" he asked. "You'll be fine."

"But what if its a total flop and make a huge fool of myself?"

"Then it will be a good laugh, and Pheebs will love you anyway," Roger assured. "Just be calm, you'll be great."

"Says the rocker who's done this a million times." replied Mark.

"Just once." Roger told him, thinking of April as he said so. "Anyway, lets do a few more warm ups so your voice will be good and ready."

Mark looked at his watch. "Meems went to go pick her up right?"

Roger laughed again. "Chill, she'll be here."

Mimi had arrived at Angel and Collins place. She knocked on the door. Angel answered. "Hey girlfriend."

"Hey, is she ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's time." Angel squeled. "This is going to be so cute!"

"I really wish you guys would tell me what the hell was going on." Phoebe told them as she, Collins, and Angel headed out of their apartment.

"We would, but then we would have to kill you." stated Meems.

"C'mon." Angel offered her arm to her sisters. In turn, she linked arms with her, as did Mimi and Collins. They were all hooked together.

"Ready?" asked Collins.

"Ready." They all said.

"We're off to see the wizard!" Angel declared, and everyone laughed. They skipped off to the Life Cafe singing We're Off To See The Wizard from the movie Wizard of Oz...

Back at the cafe' Joanne and Maureen entered. "HEY POOKIE!" Maureen called out to Mark.

"Oh God," he gasped. "What is she doing here?"

"MURAL SUPPORT!" she said with a laugh and her and Joanne found a seat upfront.

"Now, I'm really going to be sick." Mark stated.

"Just go ahead and wait back stage, you know you're cue, come out then..." instructed Roger. "Remember to breath."

"Right, breathing... How gaging? Can I gag?"

Roger gave the filmmaker a playfull push backstage. It was just in the nick of time because the others entered. "Hey baby!" Maureen called out to Phoebe.

"Hey," she called back and the group of friends joined the drama queen and the lawyer.

"You need to sit here." Angel told her sister and she put her dead center.

Thats when she noticed Roger on stage. She also noticed that Mark was no where to be found. "Roger, what are you doing up there? Oh Lord, you're not going to do you're Freddie Mercury impression are you?"

"No," he said in the mic. "But I can if you want..." Roger was about to rock out by singing one of Queen's classics but his friends stopped him.

"NO!" they all shouted.

"You guys suck!" Roger joked.

"Where's Mark at?" Phoebe asked. "I thought he was going to be here."

Roger smiled, and she soon got her answer. "Phoebe, this is for you."

"What?" she asked confussed, and Roger began to play a familiar tone. It was a Bryan Adams' song... One of Phoebe's favorites...

Backstage, Mark took a breath. "Breath..." he said to himself, and he started to sing...

"When you love someone - you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone..."

Mark's voice caught Phoebe's attention. Then she smiled when he came out on stage. "Mark!"

Mark smiled at her, and continued to sing:

"...You'll deny the truth - believe a lie there'll be times that you'll believe you could really fly but your lonely nights - have just begun when you love someone..."

Mark nervousness went away as he sung. This was for Phoebe... and on how he really felt about her. He never actually told her those three little words because he was so scared to, but now it was time, and he thought this would be the best way to it...

"...When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
and nothin else can ever change your mind  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
when you love someone..."

Tears started to well up in Phoebe's eyes. All the love that he felt for her, she could hear in his song. She started to sing along with him, she looked into his eyes, and let him know that she felt the same way. Their fellow bohos could see hear the two singing in unison. Mimi and Angel pushed Phoebe up to the stage. Mark extended his hand and helped her up. They shared the mic and sung the last verse together.

They got lost in the song. The world around them faded, and it was just them...

"...When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
you'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
when you love someone  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone..."

The two were brought back when the song ended and their friends cheered them on. "THATS MY SISTER!" Angel cried out happily.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Maureen cheered.

"WAY TO GO MARK!" Mimi whistled for the filmmaker.

"That was really beautiful," Phoebe said.

Mark wipped her tears away and smiled. They embraced each other. "I love you..." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too..." When they pulled apart they met in a passionate kiss, causing more cheers and applause from their friends.

The two pulled apart and blushed. They took their bow. Then they becokened Roger to join them. Mimi whistled for her boyfriend. He rocked the house. After the bow, the three on stage jumped down to join their friends on the floor. They gave them a pat on the back. Phoebe had a hard time taking her eyes off Mark. That was the sweetest thing anyone had every done for her.

"Well," Roger said to Mark. "I can say this my friend,"

"What?" asked Mark.

"It wasn't a flop."

Mark gazed at Phoebe and smiled. No, it certainly wasn't a flop...

Fin.

Author's Notes: (continued): TA DA! What did you think? I'm a huge fan of Bryan Adams and I love this song, so I just had to use. I thought it fit Mark/Phoebe perfectly! And the Wizard of Oz thingy was just thing I put in because I also love WICKED and we all know that Idena was in RENT and Wicked. :)


End file.
